


A Final Breath In

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: 100prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Minor Violence, community: 100prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: She watched as the demoness drew a final breath in.





	A Final Breath In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, _final_ on my 100prompts table at dreamwidth.

Quietly, she watched as the demoness took a final breath before she let loose upon the soldiers and villagers that had come to try and slay.

Such fools they all were. They were attempting to deny themselves the powerful magic within their bones and their Earthen mother.

Well, she knew that Guthra wouldn't let them deny such things for long as the demoness sent her children and servants upon the humans.

Their work was not complete, but she and Guthra could outwait the naysayers of their plans.

She smiled as amused purple eyes turn towards her and Guthra kisses her softly.


End file.
